cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Timeshifter/Archive 1
Global Marijuana March wiki {I copied the first part of this message thread from *http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jimbo_Wales :A page has been started here: Global Marijuana March} --Timeshifter 11:33, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ---- http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org (GMM) I would like to create a wiki-type page that would allow selected people only to edit on it. It would not be an NPOV page. It would be an organizing page for the pro-cannabis side only. Ads are fine since I want the page to last forever. I don't know if Wikia is the place for this, because I am new to Wikia. I have many edits at wikipedia, though. It takes a lot of time for organizers to put together city-list pages like these: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmm2007map.htm A wiki format would allow many selected people worldwide to work on it, and people could fill in the URLs for the cities, photo pages, etc.. By the way, I would like to see some optional advertising at wikipedia. See this page please: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Wikipedians_for_optional_advertisements --Timeshifter 22:15, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::[Later note: Please see wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advertisements#Arguments for optional adverts and the following sections on income from search engine placement, etc.. --Timeshifter 18:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC)] More info: I am new to Wikia. Is it possible to set up a wiki page or project where I control who has the right to edit the project, and where I have the last word? And am I allowed to create a project with a POV? I guess I am looking for a free hosted wiki using MediaWiki software that operates like Tripod, Angelfire, Geocities, and other free web hosting sites. Those ad-supported sites put total control of each subdomain or subdirectory in the hands of the person who signed up the subdomain or subdirectory. I control these subdomains and subdirectories: *http://corporatism.tripod.com *http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/ An example of a page on the last site listed is: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2007map.htm I wrote up a how-to page on creating free websites at those type of ad-supported web hosts: http://www.geocities.com/tents444/webpages.htm But those sites have serious limitations. Such as limited free monthly bandwidth, and lack of wikis. I would like to put up a GMM 2007 wiki under the total control of the people running GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org so that a group of people can do all the city list work at the wiki page. Then anybody worldwide can copy the 2007 city list to mirror sites on a regular basis as the city list is updated with links. Especially after the event in May 2007 when hundreds of links will need to be added for media coverage, photo galleries, YouTube video links, etc.. For over 200 cities worldwide. People worldwide know how to use wikipedia software. So it will be easier to get collaboration due to the MediaWiki experience many people have. The best GMM city list was the one done for 2005 GMM/MMM: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm It had many, many links added. But it took an incredible amount of work. And there were many more links that could have been added if there had been a way to easily collaborate. --Timeshifter 15:40, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :The people putting together the GMM event would have control over the pages, but it's discouraged by Wikia to have it set as exclusive control unless pages have a history of being vandalized. If you have people keeping an eye on the content changes, it's pretty easy to catch things and block the users and/or IP addresses that are doing the damage. :I think you can do what you need on the Cannabis Wikia. If nothing else, it would be a place to collaborate on building the list of links that could then be copied over to another page on a periodic basis. I do this for some of my own projects using lesser known wikia sites, and it works pretty well. :You haven't verified your email address yet, so we can only use Talk pages. If you need to contact me directly, feel free. Chadlupkes 16:10, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Can you give me some links to those projects of yours you mentioned? Maybe we can continue discussion over at my talk page. I will copy this thread over to it. I want to be able to point other GMM people to the message thread there so they can get up to speed fast. I couldn't tell from my wikia preferences if email could be set to private. I think that is how it works at wikipedia. I have my email there set to private, I believe, and the main reason it is there is in case I forget my password. I may contact you by email also. --Timeshifter 18:55, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :::Chadlupkes 19:37, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for starting the page. I may have never got around to it, since I tend sometimes to overthink things. I set up the page with just the city list. Thanks for putting the region titles in index form. ::::I am thinking I can get people to add links. I don't know though if this is OK with Wikia. Is this something that will fly with Wikia? I haven't looked at enough other Wikia pages to see if this is acceptable. I don't want to leave links because then it is too confusing to see the new links added. Especially if there are various types of edits. Not just edits adding links. So I hope to remove links after they are copied to the main page at: ::::http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org ::::Open to ideas. Feedback welcome. --Timeshifter 01:28, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. I had to get over overthinking things too. :This kind of thing is what Wikia wants to happen, trust me. It has less to do with the subject matter, and more to do with getting more and more people familiar with the user interface. Getting the voices of the people who support the responsible use of cannabis out into the public eye does nobody any harm. And if controversy empowers debate, it's all good. :I would suggest that you don't delete the links as they are added to the page and then copied to the main page. You can track history and see what each change is if you need to. But having the complete list in multiple places is not a bad thing, and if people don't understand what you are doing, they may continue to restore whatever links that you delete. It's better just to let the community build the page, and copy it enmass once a week or so. Chadlupkes 01:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought of a way to leave the links. I will bold the links that are copied over to ::http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org ::This way the page will evolve organically, and there is much less need for organizer supervision of the page. It may end up far different than what any particular group of editors envision it at any particular time. Interesting. --Timeshifter 11:16, 4 February 2007 (UTC) POV is definitely fine. This site is not-NPOV... we just need to make sure to keep the content up-to-date.JPatrickBedell 22:02, 6 February 2007 (UTC) im? do you use an instant messenger? Tribble :I am testing the one you recommended on the GMM article page. I sent you a message. :By the way, you can sign your messages with the button that is second from the end of the right side of the line of button icons in the compose form. The one that looks like script. It is the same as in Wikipedia. I saw some of your edits at Wikipedia. --Timeshifter 19:06, 7 February 2007 (UTC) planetplanet hi timeshifter, do you know the software planetplanet? it can gather the rss feeds from other pages and render it into one. do you have the ressources of time to hold up a current list of rss feeds from the gmm pages? so we could put up a planetplanet together. like on http://planet.hanfplantage.de/ . please think about it, but for today i will go more or less offline (had a hard night) greetings, t. Tribble :I have never used RSS feeds. How do they work? I have both MSIE 7 and Firefox 2 browsers installed. I use Firefox browser nearly all the time, because MSIE 7 messed up the use of favorites/bookmarks when many are installed. I read that RSS is easy in Firefox? --Timeshifter 19:10, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Multilingual WeedWiki Thanks for the heads up. I answered there. Chadlupkes 16:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Whitelist I've added that link here as well. See MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist. If you'd like to be an admin here so you can edit this yourself, just let me know. Angela talk 22:33, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :I would recommend Timeshifter for admin here. He's been doing most of the work. Chadlupkes 03:35, 11 June 2007 (UTC) You're now an admin here. Please see the Administrators' how-to guide if you need any help with this. Angela talk 19:45, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, you seem to be the only admin here. Are you actively editing? If not, I'd be glad to help. I'm an admin at Wikipedia (understandably, I would rather not reveal my account name, but I will tell you privately). Androsynth 21:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) greetings hello Timeshifter, i see there is not really much happening here atm. I was thinking on starting an aricle on Dutch legislation, all in laymans terms. Do you have any other articles on legislation? maybe a page with the different countries could be helpful, or a page for each country, with the history of their involvement with cannabis. I know some things about how hashish is fabricated in different countries like morocco and afghanistan. D. G. Neree 12:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I replied on your talk page: User talk:D. G. Neree. --Timeshifter 21:41, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::as english is not my native language, feel free to correct any mistakes in words or phrasing. Sometimes i get tangled up in sentences and i just fill in the gaps as best as i can to keep the sentence going. D. G. Neree 23:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::You are very dedicated :) I havent had much time te past week, but i'll be back as soon as i can spare some time. D. G. Neree 22:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Manticore Timeshifter, this guy Manticore, who has tried to be a janitor on wikia, but failed and got fired for sysop-abuse, is stalking me wherever he can, out of frustration that i blocked a buddy of his about a year ago on a wiki i founded. (paradoxology). His harrassments led me to abandon all wikia wikis. Now that he was fired, i thought it would be nice to write here, but this guy keeps on venting his incapacity on me. Would you be so kind as to ask him to leave my userpage alone? My only intention here is to write on the subject of Cannabis and I really don't care for being harrassed here. He already ruined my motivation to write for any wikia wiki and if this goes on i don't really feel like writing here either. He's just a frustrated, power hungry adolescent, or at least acts like one. Sorry about this. D. G. Neree 15:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Forum ehm... I looked at the forum, but it is rather confusing and difficult to create a new topic. I wanted to suggest a forum like here: http://oncyclopedia.net/wiki/Oncyclopedia:Gebruikersportaal (scroll down). it is very user friendly. If you like, i can ask Marco to install it. he is very good with portals and such. also, as i saw that you were requesting help on wikia (on Manticore's talk page). I will read up on this Global March thing, but i believe the next one is next year? I'll have some time to learn more about it, but i wondered if there were any other things you need help with? Is there a maintenance page with a todo list? Meanwhile, i'll try to collect relevant information on everything related to the topic of the wiki an post it. D. G. Neree 17:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia starter pages comment I moved your comments from w:c:starter:User:Kirkburn to w:User talk:Kirkburn. I hope you don't mind. --Michaeldsuarez 15:33, 15 December 2008 (UTC) hello My, you are one motivated person! :) D. G. Neree 22:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Good to see you around. --Timeshifter 14:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't done much here, like I planned to, but I've been very busy, on and off the net (I also started a weblog too: http://dgneree.blogspot.com ). Also, the situation in Holland concerning marihuana is very diffuse at the moment and it's very hard to write something concrete. We have a christian/left government now, that slowly is starting to put the pressure on to outlaw grass (and all substances they lay their eyes on. So now they prohibited every coffeeshop within a 250 meter range of any school. A ridiculous law, as they're making so many of these days (like the prohibition on smoking in bars). What happens is the following: first they tolerated people growing grass for personal use, and even encouraged it a bit, saying it would keep professional growers (mafia) away. But then about 5 years ago, they suddenly became very strict on home growing. They really started harrassing the small growers, even giving permission to throw the people out of their homes if there were plants in them. So what happened was, that criminal gangs really started earning, and became much more violent, as the prices went up and the trade came more and more in the hands of "professional" criminal gangs. So now the government is using the increased violence (extortions, punishments, rip offs, liquidations etcetera) as an excuse to restrict the sale and use of marihuana even more and put a ban on coffeeshops. What they don't (want to) see, is that every restrictive measure they take will lead to more crime, more violence and less control over who sells what. The distinction we have in Holland between (the sale of) soft drugs and hard drugs like heroin will vanish this way, and marihuana will becoma once again one item in the packages of street dealers, without any control over what they're selling. This is all a very bad development. Hopefully the 2010 elections will bring a change, but if it will be one for the better is anyone's guess. The only way to solve the increasing problems, that are caused entirely and solely by the law on marihuana (War on Drugs), is to legalize it. Legalize it and the people would be happy, causing nobody any trouble and Holland would profit a great deal, not in the least place the government, that would earn a fortune on taxes. But the government is at the moment making so many new and stupid laws, that they are ruining the country Holland once was. It's a bloody shame and my heart is breaking, because the restrictions on marihuana are just one of the many restrictions they are putting on the people here, the freedom of speech and the enormous breaches of the people's privacy are just another two examples. D. G. Neree 14:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The situation is as follows: The Dutch government has been acting very cowardly for the last 40 yars on this issue. Knowing full well that marihuana has beneficial effects and the negative effects have been greatly exagerrated, and seeing that so many people use it, to their benefits, they never wanted to legalize it or prohibit the use. They couldn't prohibit it, because of the voters they would loose and they couldn't legalize it out of fear for the USA and France. So they acted like the three monkeys: see nothing, hear nothing and say nothing. Now in the last few years thy are trying in a sneaky way to put the thumbscrews on and influence public opinion against the killer drug marihuana. They can't prove that the use is harmful, because a thousand medical studies say it is not so, so they have to find back doors to restrict it. All because of pressure from the EU and the USA. it's a shame. We have cowards as leaders. This now shows in every action they are taking on any subject. and when it's too late, they act and worsen the troubles. In Holland is a saying: soft cowardly doctors make stinking wounds. That's our government in a nutshell. But thei (non) acts will turn against them and if things don't change in the near future, we're heading for some REAL troubles. Sorry for this rant. I had to get it off my chest. :p D. G. Neree 14:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) strain database/s? I've just moved to Cali and begun to delve into the complex issue of strains, lineage, and what's what when it comes to smoke. In just trying to discover more about Headband and Romulan, I've discovered there are many different sites out there doing the same thing. Seeing as you've been at it a while, is there a links section? Do you have a favorite site for specific strain info? I found this wiki while seeking something similar...a wiki for cannabis strains. If possible, with pictures of the same strain grown in different places around the world, or different setups - hydro vs. organic. Attempting to find what works best to emphasize the characteristics of each's genetics. So far I've found smokereports.com, strainreview.com, and themarijuanaobserver.com. What else you got? 22:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Alphabot :Consider this your wiki for cannabis strains. :) See Category:Weed Wiki and Category:Strains. There are also a lot of uncategorized pages about various strains: :I am not a grower. I never have been, and so I don't have any personal experience to share in that area. :I just started a page, Cannabis strain info. Feel free to rename it. Add links and info. Photos. Start any pages. --Timeshifter 23:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) categories hello Timeshifter, I wanted to categorise some pages, but then I couldn't find back the categories in the edit-mode. Also, where are the buttons to access the talkpages for the articles? D. G. Neree 09:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The "discussion" links are still there at the top right when not in edit mode. :I find that the categories are most easily editable in "code" view at the bottom of the edit window. The new visual editor is different in many ways. You can get to the old editor by clicking the icon at the top right of the edit toolbar when in edit mode. :See also: :http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Watercooler :There are discussion threads there about improving the new editor. --Timeshifter 18:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Postings I want my information unavailable from this posting -bryan hjerleid :OK. --Timeshifter 06:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Photo Question See my reply to your question on my talk page. ----Gluvbox 02:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * And another ----Gluvbox 03:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * And another ----Gluvbox 03:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) * And another ----Gluvbox 14:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) * And another ----Gluvbox 17:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Timeshifter As a newbie to wikia, it takes time to understand the procedures for adding content. I see you have helped me with the image details for (fair use graphics). All material uploaded from me will be in the same category and I will try to get the process working correctly. Thanks for your help. Heathen J. Lovechild. Nimbin HEMP Embassy -- 01:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) --Heathenjimmy 01:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Take your time. Let me know if there are any problems. --Timeshifter 13:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Comments, questions Hi Timeshifter - I have 2000 quotation panels largely derived from Commons material - I'd love to donate what you might like - Start at JeffChristen-Mitchell.com and my dozen other sites - Thanks, Christen-Mitchell. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Christen-Mitchell (talk • ) 02:23, March 21, 2010 :Thanks. I, or others, might copy a few over. :*http://www.JeffChristen-Mitchell.com says "All rights reserved". :Except for event graphics or organization graphics (fair use is OK), all else needs to be free images on the Cannabis Wiki. :I am overwhelmed, so you or others will probably have to upload some of your images. --Timeshifter 07:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Check out The Cannabis Gallery. Many cannabis-related pictures. Feel free to download them all. Surely everyone knows the first President who grew marijuana? -Le Critique 19:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) If you have access to Usenet or know a techie who does, download "A Comprehensive Guide for the Cannabis Activist," a .rar archive with two gigabytes of books, papers, pictures, pamphlets, and other documentation, found in alt.binaries.cannabis. -Le Critique 02:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) If you would like a forum for the cannabis wiki, maybe you could use the Drugs & Prohibition forum at The Truth Tree. -Le Critique 12:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you could serve as moderator for that forum. -Le Critique 22:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Delegate, Timeshifter. That's what Remi did. If you know of a good person to be moderator, we need one. Our forums are d-e-a-d. I think everyone has left to be on Facebook or whatever. C'est le morte. -Le Critique 18:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Flash and Iceweasel on Debian Dear Abby, I'm running Debian/GNU Linux and their free replacement for Firefox. Is there any way to view Youtube and other videos with this system? Debian don't seem to get along well enough with Mozilla and Adobe (or anyone else for that matter) to offer a browser that is fully functional. Should I give up on the Debian/GNU community and sell out to Ubuntu or something? signed.. bewildered 19:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. That is not my area. You might want to ask at the central wiki forum: :community:Forum:Community Central Forum --Timeshifter 20:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dot talk pages Howdy Timeshifter, :) A couple of us noticed that you created talk pages for us with dots on them. I was wondering if that was just your way to say hi, or if you were trying to do something different & need some help. Let me know if you have any questions, -Sean Colombo 22:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Just curious Hello Timeshifter, I have a quick question. Why is so much of your sidebar menu taken up with the Global Marijuana March? Are you one of the main organizers or something? This isn't a criticism just curious is all. DragonMage 19:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I replied on your talk page: User talk:DragonMage --[[User:Timeshifter|'Timeshifter']] (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Timeshifter, Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 17:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's new look Hi Timeshifter, I noticed you haven't updated your theme at all, and I saw that you were asking about wiki farms on the wow discussion page. Is there someway I can help? Let me know and I will try my best. Cheers, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 01:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Multi-level Menu Here is where I talked about this: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fandyllic#Various_Changes The limitation imposed by Wikia is just to prove they can go all they way in making something as awful as the Oasis theme. Use some tools like Firebug to test this CSS (don't forget to manually add some extra levels to the menu. P.S: I already decided to move to another wiki hosted on wikidot with quasi the same content, only needing some updates. NorthFury 21:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : To test it, use some tool like Firebug or the Opera Firefly or the Chrome inspector to add another level to the menu. Add after Helper Group this: Category: Help Helper Group Help: Contents Forum: Index ~You can help~ Then add the CSS using the same tool. You should see a multilevel menu. The colors are for the Castle Age wiki but those can easily be tweaked. NorthFury 07:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Vandal I was wondering if you noticed the same identical IP address has been vandalizing the same page? User:222.73.218.225 are you gonna temp ban him or anything? DragonMage 04:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) It looks like 3 different IP addresses in the forum history: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Index&curid=1917&action=history They usually give up. Giving them attention with a block may be what they want. I ignore them for the most part. It is easier to revert them. Especially when they are using several IP addresses. If it becomes more of a problem, I can semi-protect the page so that only registered users can edit it. --Timeshifter 15:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Comment :Hello, Perhaps additional contacts for Eau Claire. Ph, and email have changed. Still to keep safe. :Timeshifter, problems with my contact information being removed. --07:35, January 5, 2011 75.17.192.218. ::I don't understand. Please explain. --Timeshifter 08:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ----